wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tinker
Were you looking for the well-known European professions official forum poster named Tinker? ---- Tinkers are among the smartest of the adventurers setting out to explore and conquer Azeroth. The creators of incredible inventions from crazy multipurpose knives, steam saws, to siege engines, their devices allow them to overcome nearly any situation - and if they don't have the device they need, they just might be able to design and create a new one on the spot. Tinkers have a reputation for being dangerous companions, born mainly of reckless goblins experimenting with explosives, tinkers are not usually danger prone. The real problem arises when they mess with gunpowder or try to build a better steam engine, and even then mishaps and explosions do not occur as often as many believe. However, the true heart of the tinker profession can be found in the steady craftsmanship of the dwarves and the wild-eyed curiosity of the gnomes. As tinkers begin to spread to all the races of Azeroth, the idea of the "typical tinker" may continue to change, but inventiveness and intelligence will always be an important part. Tinkers are most commonly found among the dwarves, gnomes and goblins, as they produce rifles, zeppelins, and other technological innovations currently found on Azeroth. With their general disinterest in technology, night elves, orcs and tauren are the least likely to be tinkers. Epic Tinker Capable of building anything from peashooters to dreadnoughts, the epic tinker's craft spans the border between science and the fantastic. He has mastered innumerable disciplines and can create weapons of mass destruction from phlogiston, dead leaves, and earwigs. Despite his eminence, he constantly drives himself to ever-greater exploits. Such as inventing the koala-zooka. Tinkers by Race Gnome Tinker Gnomes are the Alliance's consummate tinkers. When a member of the Alliance thinks of a tinker, he thinks of a gnome; and when he thinks of a gnome, he thinks of a tinker. Gnomes are in a competition with goblins to produce the best and deadliest technology - a competition that is friendly or fierce, depending on the individuals involved. Gnomish technology is not quite as prone to malfunction as goblin technology, and gnomes tend to produce devices that have more specialized and unusual effects. Goblins make goblin rockets and shredders - fairly straightforward - while gnomes create gnomish shrink rays and universal remotes. The iconic gnome tinker is a mad inventor, wearing goggles on her head as well as over her eyes, with a bandoleer of equipment slung over each shoulder; she is covered with oil and scorch marks, looking forward to the next invention. Many find gnome tinkers amusing, but only a few do not also respect or fear them. Goblin Tinker |right]] Goblins are known for their mechanical expertise and clever, though sometimes peculiar, inventions, and the Tinker is certainly no exception. With his Claw-Pack/Hammer-Tank combo, the Tinker's ingenuity is undeniable. Though his parts may sometimes fail and the occasional explosion does occur, the spirit and enthusiasm of this Hero are never diminished. There truly is more to the Goblin Tinker than meets the eye!http://www.battle.net/war3/neutral/goblintinker.shtml Prestige class list Famous/Named *High Tinker Mekkatorque *Tinkerer Gizlock *Tinkerer Sniggles *Lenaeas *Sicco Thermaplugg *Gazz Stripbolt *Riket Contraption *Mekka Gobb *Tek Piecetinker *Plug Rattletrap *Ratso Steamwheedle Tinkers in WoW *Venture Co. Tinkerer *Tinkers' Union See Also *Engineer *Steam warrior *Sapper *Bombardier *Techslayer *Techno mage Category:Classes